


Ramsey's Meal

by orphan_account



Category: The Good Dinosaur (2015)
Genre: Cloaca, Digestion, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ramsey swallows and digests Spot and Arlo for trespassing.





	Ramsey's Meal

RAMSEY'S MEAL

A Good Dinosaur Vore Story

Contains Digestion and Scat

Arlo and Spot had escaped Thunderclap and came across a hilly plain. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a herd of longhorns came at them. "What the ####?!" Arlo cried in alarm. He and his human friend ran for it and dove into a small cleft in a rock. The longhorns ran past. The two breathed a sigh of relief.

However, their relief was short-lived as suddenly a clawed hand grabbed the two of them. "What are you doing here? Trespassing no doubt. We don't take kindly to trespassers!" It was a teenaged female t-rex. She glared at them angrily.

"Sorry, I was on my way home." Arlo began to argue.

"I don't care. You have to compensate us for trespassing on our land. You really spooked those longhorns."

"We did not. I don't know what happened." Arlo said.

"How about you help us with the longhorns for a day and I'll forget that you trespassed?"

"#### that! How about we…." Arlo began.

"Wrong answer!" Ramsey snapped. Quickly, she put the two in her mouth and downed them whole with a single gulp. They went down her esophagus and were dumped into her stomach. They struggled in here for hours.

Eventually, acid began to pour in. "Let us out!" Arlo yelled.

"I'll let you out…after I'm done digesting you!" Ramsey spat. Arlo and Spot continued to be digested. It didn't look like Arlo would ever be getting home now.

Eventually, the two succumbed to the acid. Over the next few days, they were moved through the digestive tract of the t-rex. Around evening on the third day, Ramsey felt a pressure in her behind. She headed to the outhouse her father Butch had built and set her large rear over the seat. Urine poured out of her cloaca and into the hole below. PHHHHBT! A few came out of the cloaca, followed by a growing log of poop, which eventually was pulled loose by gravity and fell into the hole. More logs of poop came out, filled with the bones of Arlo and Spot. Ramsey grunted hard as she pushed the skulls of Arlo and Spot out of her vent. They fell with a plop into the hole. After she had finished pooping, she wiped her cloaca clean and then looked down into the hole. Along with the bones of her past meals, there were now the bones of an apatosaurus and a human, who, though now a skeleton, was still in his clothing. "Y'all should have taken my offer." she chuckled, before leaving the outhouse to go eat dinner.


End file.
